


《出轨以后》12

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 6





	《出轨以后》12

“什么时候走？”金钟云把melo和小不点一手一只抱在怀里，人坐在吧台前的椅子上，小家伙们在他怀里待久了有些不耐烦，他一边换着顺毛一边翘起二郎腿换了个姿势。

“下午的飞机……哎呀你不要动啊，快结束了再忍忍。”李东海此时正聚精会神的握着画笔在画布上作画，想利用最后一点时间给金钟云送上自己的礼物。

他就要离开了，李赫宰订了下午回S市的机票，虽然那人回家心切恨不得昨晚就把他打包带走，但李东海一点都不着急，他说自己与金钟云的协议还没完成呢。

“说好了七天就是七天，要有始有终。”他这样说道，却躺在床上挑眉玩手机，像是看不见李赫宰气鼓鼓的在那删订单。

虽然知道了李东海与金钟云并无关系，可李赫宰还是很生气，他感觉李东海在这多待一秒就会越来越不想走，还有那个什么云的家伙，每次笑看李东海的眼神都暗藏深意，一看就是对他心怀不轨，他甚至觉得这人是李东海故意找来气他的，而偏偏他还就吃这一套。

“那……那就明天？下午好不好，早上你再多睡一会儿。”他坐在离李东海不远的沙发上，不知道为什么那人清醒着的时候他竟有点不敢上床。

李东海哼哼一声表示同意，李赫宰内心窃喜又不敢表现的太明显，抿了抿嘴试探性的问道：“那今晚……我睡哪啊？”

“你想睡哪？这么喜欢沙发吗？”李东海懒懒地看了他一眼，心说我可不是因为你的脖子而心疼你。

“原谅他了？”金钟云端坐好，用手心里的小零食吸引狗狗们的注意。

李东海的画笔一顿，紧接着点在画板上，好几年没动笔有些生疏了，但他对这幅作品很认真，腰间系着金钟云烤蛋糕用的格子围裙，指缝里残留着干涸了的各色颜料。这幅画快要完成了，画中是卫衣短裤面带微笑的金钟云，这幅打扮显得他没有那么单薄，露出一截细长的小腿和光滑的脚踝，他的头发有些褪色了，处在淡粉和浅金色之间，少了一分惊艳多了一分柔和。

“是我觉得不值得。”李东海开口说道：“不值得把时间花在道歉和接受上，我很清楚自己爱他放不下他……李赫宰也是，我们确定未来的路只能和彼此走下去，既然这样我不想再把他推的越来越远。”

“不是你告诉我的吗？应该对他多点信任。”

他笑了一下，嘴角的弧度像猫咪一样俏皮：

“原谅谈不上，我还没消气呢。”

金钟云听完嘴唇动了动，李东海的注意力放在眼前的画作上并没有听到他说了什么，抬头是男人微微出神的样子，不过几秒金钟云就恢复表情，像是非常可惜一样叹了口气。

“突然有些后悔呢，如果你们不和好……说不定你就会一直待在这里了。”看似看玩笑的话李东海却听出了一丝认真的意味，金钟云眼底一闪而过的失落他无法视而不见。

他始终没能走进金钟云那密不透风的心墙里，他都明白，表面金钟云对他温柔体贴关怀有加，可实际一周时间里他不过是在那人坚硬冰冷的墙角凿了几个坑而已，他的心从来没有真正对自己开放。

他心疼金钟云，他也知道自己的话那人是不会听的，几番酝酿后他只能笑着开口：“我会来找你玩儿的，到时候可别不欢迎我啊。”

话音刚落楼梯口传来脚步声，李赫宰拎着李东海的箱子走下来，他抬手看了眼腕上的手表，面无表情的提醒金钟云：“时间到，我正式宣布李东海跟你没有任何关系了。”

金钟云并不在意，他好笑地歪了歪头对李赫宰勾起嘴角：“这么笃定？那么东海认可你了吗？”

说完又问李东海：“东海，这位先生是你的？”

“我是他男人。”

“他是我室友。”

两道声音同时响起，金钟云哼笑一声耸了耸肩。李赫宰震惊的看着云淡风轻的李东海，以为爱人是在开玩笑：“海海，我们不是已经和好了吗？你不是已经原谅我了吗？为什么还……”

“原谅？”李东海像是听到什么可笑的话，放下画笔直视他：“我有说过这两个字吗？你不会以为掉几滴眼泪我就心软了吧？”

李赫宰这才惊慌起来，他瞪大眼睛一脸不可置信：“可你同意跟我回家……”

“回家是因为我还要工作，哥哥想我了让我早点回家，不然你以为是因为什么？”

李赫宰愣在原地，被李东海的话震到失去了说话能力。

李东海低头，将眼底的笑意隐藏起来，并在李赫宰看不见的地方扬起嘴角。

李东海在李赫宰火辣的注视下与金钟云拥抱道别，两人低声说了点什么李赫宰无法得知，眼前的画面十分碍眼，李赫宰牵过爱人的手强行把人拉上车，车子缓缓启动，李东海摇下车窗，视线一直落在身后那座逐渐变小的二层小别墅上。

他走了以后，阿云就要恢复一个人的生活了，只有小狗和空荡的房间陪伴他，还有那本书……李东海想到，这一刻他突然有些后悔，也许他应该偷偷把那本书拿走，让阿云往后不要陷在回忆中痛苦挣扎了。可能不久后会有新客人入住吧，不知道其他人是否能让他敞开心扉呢？

正想着，一辆黑色轿车从反方向行驶来与他们交汇而过，李东海的视线被挡住两秒，再看向后面时，那辆黑色轿车却停在了金钟云家院前。

咦？是阿云的朋友吗？李东海下意识想，可这些天来他从未见过金钟云打电话或是谁上门拜访。

“别看了海海。”李赫宰在一旁揽住李东海的肩膀，用了几分力气想把人身体掰正，那人怕不是给他的爱人下了蛊，不然为何李东海如此舍不得呢。

李东海对他的话置之不理，因为他看见从那辆车里走下来一名身材高大的男人，并直直地推开了金钟云的家门。

真的走了。

金钟云在门口愣了几秒才回神，他转身面对一屋子熟悉的摆设和装饰，忽然觉得无比陌生又太过安静。

无法忍受寂寞了吗？可你从来就是一个人啊。

金钟云想起医生的话，将嘴角勾成微笑的弧度，他努力忽略扑面而来的沮丧和失落感，弯腰把小不点抱起来，吧台上放着李东海为他完成的油画，画中的自己看上去精致又完美。

“挂在哪好呢……你觉得挂在哪比较好？”他小声问着，不知是自言自语还是问怀里的小不点。

抱着宠物走了一圈，最后他停在摆满碟片的展示柜前，旁边的墙上挂了几张风景照。就把画放在这吧，以后坐在沙发上就能看见。

这样想着他放下小不点，正打算给画裱外框时，他听到大门被推开，和皮鞋踩在地板上的轻响。

他并没有回头，只是用礼貌温和的语气说：“抱歉，本店不营业了。”

声音消失在空气里，身后并没有任何动静，他不禁疑惑，垂下手准备去看来人是谁。

回过头，抬眼。只需一秒，金钟云瞬间瞳孔紧缩，脸上变得毫无血色，他的嘴唇发抖，连带着全身上下都开始颤抖起来，仿佛一下子失去了力气，金钟云手中的画框一个没拿稳砸在了地上，边角触碰地面发出“咔”的一声脆响。

紧接着他呼吸急促，寒意从后脚跟涌上后背，脸色苍白的他一个踉跄差点摔倒，幸亏他及时扶住了手边的墙壁才勉强支撑住摇摇欲坠的身体。

来人脸色阴沉，锋利的目光直直的盯着金钟云，眼里蕴藏着无法言喻的浓烈情绪，他一身板正的黑西装，高大的身形带给金钟云快要窒息的压迫感。

他的视线从进屋就没从金钟云身上离开过，那人所有的情绪变化都被他尽收眼底。半晌，他开口，低沉的声音中带着无法压抑的怒意，让金钟云觉得无比危险和残忍——

“你可真是让我好找……”

“哥。”

李赫宰一路上都对李东海的话耿耿于怀，李东海的一句“我还没消气”让他忐忑不安，那人对他的靠近并不拒绝，一路上低头玩手机，李赫宰只好一手推行李一手牵着他在机场里穿梭，李东海乖乖的跟着他走，只是对他时不时的话题爱搭不理。

他以为回家了与李东海的关系就会回到原点，那人会跟以前一样粘他，会在看电视的时候要求枕着他的大腿，会在他做饭的时候调皮的跳到他的背上捣乱，会在睡前主动寻求一枚晚安吻，会在早晨醒来时用腿压着他不让他起床。

但李东海都没有，这些习惯好像从他身上消失了，对待李赫宰冷冷淡淡，就像是对待一个普通同事一样，一个同进同出同床共枕的同事。

李东海的转变让李赫宰无比恐慌，他又憋屈又难受，每天看得见碰得着的爱人就是对他不冷不热，他着急的上火，刚回家两天嘴角就长了一个痘痘。

最让他难受的是李东海对他的称呼，爱人不再用上扬的语调喊他“赫宰”，更别提什么“亲爱的”，唤他变成了直呼大名——“李赫宰洗碗”，“李赫宰去放热水”，“李赫宰关灯”，“李赫宰我要吃樱桃”，对于李东海的使唤他倒是喜闻乐见，这让他有种被需要、被依赖的满足，每当这时李东海心情好了他会趁热打铁对爱人提要求：

“海海，开心吗？开心给点奖励好不好？”

那人扬着脸撇了撇嘴：“想要什么奖励啊？”

李赫宰缠上去亲了一口：“像以前一样叫我赫宰……”

“赫宰。”毫无感情极其敷衍，李赫宰都不知道该乐该愁。

“那你说，我是你的谁？”

李东海翻了一个白眼推开他：“爱谁谁。”

行呗，还在生气。

他暗暗给自己打气：没关系，不管多久只要李东海愿意回家、愿意待在他身边就证明他还有机会，李东海绝不会委屈自己做不愿意的事，只要他坚持，迟早有一天会融化李东海。

于是他就开始了讨好、哄妻之路。

每天接送爱人上下班是基本，下车前，他会扯住李东海的袖子在人嘴唇上印下一吻，他十分在乎分开前的几秒温存，虽然李东海有时会傲娇的扭过头不让他亲，只留给他一个潇洒的背影，李赫宰也会等到爱人消失才恋恋不舍的离开掉头去公司。

上班隔一个小时给李东海发条短信，李东海不回他就打电话，李东海按掉他就接着打，非要听到人接起骂他一顿他才安心，然后嘿嘿的笑，无非是想对人说一句“想你了”。

这天，两人洗完澡躺在床上，爱人浑身散发着热气就在他一伸手就能够着的地方，李赫宰心猿意马下身一阵骚动。当他把李东海压在身下，怀里的人只是推拒了两下便不再反抗，李赫宰激动不已，胡乱亲吻李东海喘着粗气还不忘为自己谋福利：

“宝贝，好爱你……真的好爱你……”

“想听你叫我，叫出来，叫老公……”

李东海脸都臊红了，身上这人简直蹬鼻子上脸，他咬牙，忍住身下涌起的感觉抬脚把人踹开。

“你想得美！”

李赫宰揉着屁股从地上爬起来，苦哈哈地回到床上一边安抚李东海的情绪一边挺进他的身体。

直到把人喂饱。李赫宰看着爱人歪头就睡不禁郁闷，还有很长的路要走啊。

某天，李赫宰下午翘班回家给李东海煲汤。这段时间其实他过的挺开心，让他有种回到大学时期的错觉，当初追李东海的人那么多，他不就是凭借那股死缠烂打也绝不退缩的劲儿笑到了最后吗？他一直告诉自己能把人带回家已经不容易了，就算李东海一直对他忽冷忽热他也认了，他是不可能放手的，只要李东海还需要他。

可能是习惯了吧，他自嘲的想，他现在都不觉得李东海是在发脾气了，甚至开始把李东海的态度当成是爱人之间的小情趣——不就是不理我吗，我理你就好啦。

今天李东海发消息告诉他同事聚餐，他想着在外面吃饭肯定吃不好，就琢磨给人炖汤等人回来喝。

快八点的时候李东海回来了，李赫宰把汤盛好坐在餐桌对面撑着脸心满意足地看人一口一口喝进去。

“对了。”李东海想到什么对李赫宰开口：“我弟弟明天要过来面试，上午十点的车，你去车站接他吧。”

李赫宰听完下意识就要点头答应，转念一想又不乐意，让他伺候李东海还行，其他人他凭什么要操心。

李东海喝完自己端碗去洗，李赫宰跟在他身后从后面揽住爱人的腰。

“干嘛？”李东海微微挣动一下，李赫宰贴得太近了，他一转脸就能碰到那人的嘴唇。

“他又不是我的谁，我为什么要接他？我好歹也是个老板，你让我接车师傅一样去车站人挤人，像话吗？”

李东海脸上一阵红一阵青，他恶狠狠地开口：“你去不去？”

“不去。”李赫宰挑眉，态度十分坚决像是非要听到李东海服软说点什么：“再说了，你这几天对我不冷不热，我凭什么要听你的？驯动物也知道给块肉再下令呢。”

“你说点好听的呀，哄哄我，哄哄我我就去接他。”

李东海不说话了，他觉得李赫宰说的对，人家怎么说也是个总裁，每天有数不清的会要开、文件要签，自己这样一边冷脸一边吩咐人做这做那确实不合适。确实，李赫宰这段时间对他唯命是从，变着法讨好他，他就是仗着李赫宰对他的宠爱才会肆无忌惮任意妄为。

对，是他的要求过分了。

“算了，你不想去就不去吧。”他关上水把碗放在一边，表情自然又平静：“我知道你很忙，我不该要求你也不该使唤你的。”

李东海冷淡的表情中多了一分疏离，李赫宰前一秒还笑眯眯这下直接笑不出来了，怀里的李东海正扭动身体想脱离他的怀抱，李赫宰把手越箍越紧，他慌慌张张地开口，放低姿态给人道歉：

“错了海海！我错了你别生气，我不忙，一点都不忙，你让我做什么我都心甘情愿。”

“我愿意去，等多久都没问题，只要是你说的……”

“别不高兴宝贝……对我笑一笑，啊？刚才嘴贱逗你玩呢。”

李赫宰低声下气的哄人开心，说一句亲一下李东海的脖子，把他搂在怀里轻轻摇晃，软到不行的声音让李东海的耳朵都快要烧起来。

他咬紧下唇不说话，李赫宰以为他生气还在不停念叨：

“我求你使唤我，使唤我吧宝贝，我愿意被你使唤一辈子……”

“愿意给你做牛做马……什么都没有你重要。”

他说着说着含住爱人血红的耳垂反复厮磨，李东海半边身子都软下来，再没有力气挣脱李赫宰的怀抱。


End file.
